justfunfandomcom-20200214-history
Boom Snap Clap
Boom Snap Clap is an upcoming American epic real-life musical film directed by George Lucas. The film, produced by Lucasfilm and distributed worldwide by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, stars Peter Mayhew, Tené Crafford, Cherry Hall, Makayla Lawrie, Ben Greyling, Jai Gibson, David Stevanovic, Sue Simpson and Tammy Douce. Very little scenes, which required shooting at Carramar Primary School, took place during pre-production in February 2014, while principal photography began at CPS in Australia in November 2015. Boom Snap Clap is scheduled for release on January 19, 2018. Plot (so far) Week 1 Prologue (16 November 2015) Peter Mayhew and David Stevanovic arrive at Carramar Primary School and are heading to where the classes S5 and S6 are waiting before the day starts. Peter points to Cherry Hall, who's a female, and whispers to David if that is the girl who has turned eleven years old on this day. David nodded his head. Then Peter became serious. He met everybody in the classroom, including Cherry's friends, Tené Crafford and Makayla Lawrie. S5's teacher, Mrs. Tammy Douce, called everyone into the classroom. Then Chloe Waterman, one of David's friends, said that Cherry had turned eleven three minutes ago. Hat Hurricanes (17 November 2015) The next day, it was found out that Peter was watching over David on what he was doing and that he sat with David at recess and lunchtime. Cherry was wearing a purple cat headband so David took of his hat of the head and hit Cherry's headband off her head and slapping her on the head. She complained and tells David that he had hurt her. The start of the 4-day Dare to be Square incident had begun today. The school's community song was Dare to be Square by Guy Sebastian. While they were singing, Peter said to David that he likes this song seriously. Lunchbox Disasters (18 November) On the next day, at recesstime, David did something to Cherry and while Peter was playing Minecraft: Story Mode on his iPhone, Cherry said "Well, you can't do it, David." Then David said something else. Next, Cherry said the same thing and David screamed to her to SHUT UP and threw a pink lunchbox at her head. Cherry was complaining to David. Cherry's Hiccups (19 November) The next day, S5 was at art class and they had a relief teacher called Maggie Edgar. She started talking and David was looking around and say Cherry hiccuping. Peter then whispered David why is she hiccuping. David answered back thinking she ate too quickly. Dinner with Darin Marais (20 November) The next day, David and his family were invited to have dinner at David's friend's house. The Big Waves (21-22 November) During the weekend, David, his friend Matthew Wares and his brother Daniel went to the beach and there were some huge waves over there and they were swearing and screaming stuff about Cherry. Cast * Peter Mayhew; a 221cm tall man who is narrating during the movie. * Tené Crafford; a small girl who is friends with the bottom two cast members. * Cherry Hall; a very serious girl who was in Shellydon's class before and hates him. * Makayla Lawrie; friends with the top two cast members. * Ben Greyling; Tené, Cherry and Makayla's Year 6 teacher. * Jai Gibson; a very silly boy who Cherry says she hates him. * David Stevanovic; a silly boy like Jai. * Sue Simpson; David's Year 6 teacher. * Tammy Douce; David's other Year 6 teacher and Year 5 teacher. Other cast members include Skye Haddon, Jayden Bracewell, Michael Southerland, Sam Ciupac and Eva Davey. Matthew Wares will appear in the film along with Jack Gordon. For all cast members (and consultants), see List of Boom Snap Clap cast members. Production Development Lucasfilm acquired rights to the original rhythm in 2011. Kathleen Kennedy, who was the producer of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, stated, "Because we grew up with this rhythm, and because it has such universal theme — the aggregation of all those feelings — it leaves an indelible, positive memory. And so when I realized I had a chance to convert first The Force Awakens and then, Boom Snap Clap, into movies, I was willing to do anything to bring them to the screen." Kennedy contacted George Lucas over the phone with the offer to direct the film, and he accepted. Casting Kenny Baker was originally planned to play the role of the narrator. The script would be originally based on a story conceived by Baker, who admitted that as a child he was afraid of Lucas' babysitter. Baker stated, "My dream is to give it the edge that scared me." However, producers did not commission a screenplay until late August 2014, when Lucas was hired to write the script (replacing the original draft of the film that was written a few years before), so there was no way the film would be ready to shoot before the deadline. Baker was also committed to shooting Disney's Star Wars: The Force Awakens, which was also delayed because Baker wanted a script rewrite. Due to being retired in 2015'','' he dropped out his role. In April 2015, the role of the narrator was given to Peter Mayhew. Mayhew stated in an interview that he was a long-time fan of the original Boom Snap Clap song, and that it was the first song he ever heard. Filming On November 16, 2015, official filming of the film had begun, with Peter Mayhew watching what David Stevanovic was doing to the Boom Snap Clap girls. The crew took a break from December 18, 2015 to January 31, 2016 then they continued filming to match school. Release The film is set to release on January 19, 2018. It was previously schedule for May 18, 2018. The film will be released in Australia as M (violence and coarse language) and in America as PG-13. Trivia * This is the third film David Stevanovic is in a film, the other two being 3 Millenniums Ahead (voiced by Andrew O'Keefe) and Disgusting (Stevanovic voices Anger Abuchi).